


The key to our future success

by sqbr



Category: Effluent Engine - N. K. Jemisin
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Science, replaceimage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took a moment for Jessaline to be convinced about her new assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The key to our future success

**Author's Note:**

  * For [springgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springgreen/gifts).



> Thankyou to mific for her advice on the clothes of the era, though I still fudged a bit on the ridiculousness of mid 19th century sleeves.

  
The scene is a chemistry lab in the mid 19th century. A man smiles hopefully at Jessaline, who is holding a rubber stoppered bottle of a dark liquid up to the light, looking dubious. They're both in their 20s-30s and of African descent with dark skin and short cropped hair. Jessaline is wearing a high necked purple dress while the man has a beard and is wearing a suit.

**Author's Note:**

> The background is based on [Louis Pasteur's lab](http://www.agefotostock.com/en/Stock-Images/Royalty-Free/CD087019), the story implies that Haiti's scientific equipment didn't resemble that of Europe but I couldn't find any reference images.
> 
> I'm not sure it's clear, but this is Jessaline's briefing in Haiti about her mission in "The Effluent Engine" before the events of the story take place.


End file.
